


[Podfic] Imperfect Family

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Perfectly Imperfect [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, deaf merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Arthur's uncle is coming for a visit and Merlin decides to accompany his boyfriend's Family DinnerThe podfic.Story by little_dhampir.





	[Podfic] Imperfect Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imperfect Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245728) by [little_dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir). 



cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/ImperfectFamily) | 00:07:24 | 2 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bRmBupQhfGev5WwCnbT-X3jjy8yia8DP) | 00:07:24 | 2 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5gpy0kcj9jeblgf/Merlin-ImperfectFamily.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:24 | 2 MB


End file.
